


The Dangers of Jumbotrons

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Get Outta Here With Your Heteronormativity, Kiss cam, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Danny gets to share a Williams sibling tradition with Steve





	The Dangers of Jumbotrons

“You’re gonna love this Steve,” Stella says over her shoulder as she leads them to their seats.

“We used to come to Devils games all the time when we were kids,” Bridget says from behind him, “Ma and Pa used to bring us when they could but once Danny was old enough to drive it became a sibling thing. We would save our allowances for weeks just to get seats in the nosebleeds.”

“Hockey was just about the only thing we all liked so it became a tradition,” Danny adds sitting down next to him, Stella and Bridget on either side of them.

“I think the only tradition Mary and I had was fighting over toys,” he jokes, wishing that they had had more time to make memories like the Williamses had before they were sent away. Danny must sense where his thoughts have gone because he reaches over and takes his hand.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re a part of the tradition now.”

“Me too,” he kisses Danny, pulling away when he can feel Bridget throwing popcorn at the back of his head, saying “Stop being so cute together.” He steals a handful from her, laughing as she pouts at him, but he doesn’t let go of Danny’s hand.

He can see why the Williamses came all the time, hockey is a fast-paced game, teams chasing each other back and forth across the ice, players skating on and off the rink all the time, and he’s captivated from the moment the puck is dropped. It doesn’t take long before all three of the Williamses are cheering and heckling with the rest of the crowd. The first fight breaks out halfway through the second period and Danny and Stella are on their feet shouting for bloodshed. By the end of the period with the score tied at 4-4, the energy in the stadium is palpable.

The Devils score in the first twelve seconds of the third period and even Steve is on his feet cheering when the buzzer sounds.

“Uh-oh,” Stella says a few minutes into the third period and Steve looks over, instantly on alert, “Kiss Cam,” she says pointing to the jumbotron where _Kiss Cam_ is displayed in bright pink letters.

“It’s cuz we’re in a timeout,” Danny tells him as the first couple appears on the screens. Steve cheers with the crowd as each couple kisses until suddenly he’s staring at the four of them on screen. _How about a two for one_ , he hears the commentator say, obviously thinking they’re on a double date, and Stella and Bridget start laughing.

He smiles and leans over, meeting Danny halfway in a kiss and the crowd erupts in cheers and catcalls, most of which come from Bridget. They pull away smiling and turn to watch as the camera switches to a new couple. He throws an arm around Danny’s shoulders, feeling the happiest he’s been in a long time.

“You’re such a goof,” Danny says, but he’s smiling as he leans further into him.

“Yeah, but I’m your goof.”

“Yeah,” Danny agrees happily and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
